


Ten times the Jedi ghosts helped – and one time most of them rather ran away

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aayla really told them so, Alternate Ending to TROS, Ben Lives!, DYAD, F/M, Force Baby, Force Bond, Jedi Ghosts, Leia is a Force Ghost, Obi-Wan is really getting a headache, Pregnancy, SPOILERS for TROS, The ghosts are watching and commenting the events, The men are a little oblivious about Rey and Ben falling in love, and kind of what followed after Exegol, covers all three sequel movies, meddling with the dark side's meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: What exactly did the Force Ghosts do, when they saw what was going on in the galaxy? How did Anakin Skywalker react, when he had to watch how someone screwed with his grandson’s mind?Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan-Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, Aayla Secura and Yoda followed the events unfolding and tried to help as good as they could. With a little nudge of the Force here and there – or burning a certain tree if necessary – they could change the odds to the good sides favor. Even if, in the end, Leia and Yoda have to explain the ghosts what they completely missed about the events on Exegol.And after all of that, there was only one tiny little thing that would scare some of the most powerful Jedi Masters…
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	Ten times the Jedi ghosts helped – and one time most of them rather ran away

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my mind. I was wondering, what the hell the Force Ghosts were doing all the time.

  1. **Getting away from Jakku**



“Alright, that’s it!” Obi-Wan declared. “Enough is enough!”

Yoda and Anakin gave him confused glances.

“Luke is still wallowing on Ahch-To and Ben walzes trough the galaxy thinking that you” – he pointed to Anakin – “want him to do the things he’s doing and that you talk to him occasionally.”

“You mean Kylo”, Anakin replied.

“I refuse to call him by that stupid alias”, Obi-Wan said.

Anakin snorted. “Well, if I could get through I would have some serious words him with, believe me. I don’t get, who’s powerful enough to block me.”

“What about the girl? Palpatine’s granddaughter? Still no awakening?” Mace Windu asked, stepping to them.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Look at Jakku. She’s doing what she did the past years. How should she ever learn about the Force, if she’s stuck there and caught in that dreadful daily routine? But at least she’s a good person.”

“So let’s get her away from there”, Anakin suggested.

“Sure,” Obi-Wan started, his voice full of sarcasm. “We just appear to her, tell her who she is and that she has to get off that planet in order to save the galaxy without falling for the dark side. And would you also prefer her to fall in love with Ben, too?”

Anakin pursed his lips exasperatedly.

“Let’s approach this a little more subtle”, Mace Windu joined the conversation.

He made everyone see what happened on Jakku with Lor San Tekka and pointed to a storm trooper. “That one is force-sensitive. He’s about to snap out of the First Order’s grasp. Letting him cross paths with Rey and getting the droid to her should do the trick.”

So, the ghost of the Jedi Master, who’d been killed by Emperor Palpatine, pushed a little droid named BB-8 with a nudge of the Force towards the place where Rey lived.

“Just for the record: Despite our expectations of the girl, it is weird for me helping her”, Mace said.

But since he was already on it…

…he decided a short while later to point a certain crashing TIE-Fighter near Niima Outpost and a while after that to direct a hit to the ship Rey and Finn wanted to use first – now they took the Falcon.

“Why do I get a strong feeling of déjà-vu?” Obi-Wan asked with a sigh.

“I wasn’t the one deciding on that planet to hide the girl”, Mace Windu replied. “And the Falcon being there was just a coincidence.” He blinked and added: “I think.”

Qui-Gon stepped next to them. “I may have suggested to the parents that no one would expect the same trick twice.”

“That’s not the only déjà-vu”, Obi-Wan remarked with the same glance he gave his former master a very long time ago, when they took a little boy with them.

Anakin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Thanks”, he remarked dryly and turned to walk away. “By the way, that with the Falcon was me.”

  1. **First encounter**



“Oh.”

“What?” Anakin asked curiously and joined Obi-Wan who was watching something.

“Rey and Ben.”

“Oh”, Anakin made.

They followed the events: Kylo Ren used the Force on Rey and finally carried her bridal style into his ship.

“Huh…” Obi-Wan just got out.

He exchanged a glance with Anakin. They were not sure what to make of this. Watching the interrogation didn’t really help. It merely confused them.

“Why is he suddenly taking off his mask?” Anakin wondered.

“The better question is: Why is she still alive?”

Aayla Secura stepped next to Obi-Wan. “Really? _That_ are your questions in this situation?”

They gave her confused looks.

She was about to answer, but changed her mind. Instead she reached out into the Force, when Kylo Ren gained access to Rey’s mind. She projected a thought in her mind: _A door once opened, may be stepped through in either direction._

With a smirk Aayla watched Rey exactly doing that. The girl turned the tables on him. And when Rey was alone with a guard she tried mind control, succeeding pretty fast.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker stared incredulously at their fellow Jedi Ghost.

“What just happened?” Obi-Wan asked after a moment of silence.

“It took me weeks to learn that”, Anakin complained.

“I just helped her realize that she could turn the tables on him. Although I’m impressed that she even was able to learn some Jedi knowledge from him.”

Fascinated they followed Rey making her way through the base.

“Should we help her somehow?” Obi-Wan wondered.

“No”, Aayla said and pointed to the Falcon. “Help is coming. But she doesn’t really need it. I just…” She sighed. “… have a bad feeling. Ben is in a strange place. This could either turn him or push him further into the dark side.”

Fifteen minutes later, Obi-Wan sadly looked at her. “I hate it, when you are right.”

“Me, too…” she said quietly, staring to where Han Solo had fallen after being stabbed, but quickly reached into the Force when she sensed that Chewbacca was aiming for Kylo Ren head, changing it to his waist.

“You could have made it miss him”, Anakin remarked, tough still under shock about Kylo Ren killing his father.

“I think he should feel some physical pain after what he did. Also, it will him slow down a little."

  1. **The first duel**



“ _That’s_ what I’d call an awaking of the Force!” Obi-Wan commented, while they were watching Rey and Kylo dueling.

“That girl can fight!” Anakin added appreciatively.

Yoda showed a pensive expression. “Without interference winning she will. But too early it is. Learning the ways of the Jedi she needs to. And turning young Solo back to the light she must.”

“I second that”, Anakin agreed quickly. “My grandson can’t die.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “No one said anything about dying. But you were the one praising her a few moments ago, Anakin.”

“She’s a natural”, he said with a shrug.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Yeah, and as we all know, she's a…” Trailing off, he shook his head. “Well, let’s better not think about her bloodline. Let’s just hold onto that she’s on the path of becoming a Jedi.”

Now Qui-Gon also joined them. “Alright, so what are we able to do?”

They all watched Rey wield the saber and leaving a large bleeding wound across Kylo Ren’s body and face. They flinched.

“Ouch…” Anakin commented. “Holy shit, that was close!”

Qui-Gon nodded and reached out into the Force in order to redirect the ongoing destruction of the planet. “I think that is enough for now…”

The ground between Rey and Kylo Ren split open and broke away, making them part. They watched Rey running away to check on Finn.

“What now?” Obi-Wan asked finally.

“Waiting we will”, Yoda replied. “Learned from the young Solo she has a lot by tapping into his mind. Follow her own path she will now until meeting again they will.”

Anakin gestured annoyed. “But she sees him as a monster, Master Yoda. And since he killed his own father, that’s not that farfetched for the moment, isn’t it? I can’t believe this is turning out like this…”

“Quite a statement, coming from you, Anakin”, Obi-Wan remarked.

Anakin just shot him a glare.

“Silence!” Mace Windu called. “We all see how conflicted he is. Han Solo managed to draw part of Ben out. As did Rey before. It just wasn’t enough for the moment. We’ll have to wait and see. We know they’re getting there eventually.” He looked to Anakin. “I know how worried and bitter you are about the fact that he wants to be like Vader. But we have to keep trying to get through to him.”

Anakin was about to protest, but finally just nodded.

“If you ask me…”

They all turned to Aayla Secura.

“… I’d say that either Leia will succeed – or the girl.”

“Rey? By killing him, you mean?” Mace replied.

She chuckled. “By loving him.”

They just stared at her disbelievingly.

Aayla laughed. “Just wait and see. And I think, Leia might get that notion, too.”

She directed her attention elsewhere. “In the meantime…” She gave R2-D2 a little nudge with the Force. _Time to wake up!_

The ghosts kept watching, what became of Kylo after getting wounded so badly. They saw Snoke yelling at Kylo for being defeated by a girl who never held a light saber before.

“He’s got a point”, Qui-Gon remarked dryly.

Yoda narrowed his eyes while staring at Snoke. “Something not fits. Something strange and dark I sense. Not comprehensible yet.”

Obi-Wan joined him. “You think Snoke isn’t who he says he is.”

“Possible it is.”

“I don’t understand, why he’s yelling at the boy”, Mace Windu said.

“Reversed psychology?” Qui-Gon suggested.

_You are no Vader. You are just a child in a mask._

“He’s not wrong…” Obi-Wan commented. “Thankfully…”

“The boy, as you call him, is 29”, Anakin replied to Mace.

“Uh-hum”, Obi-Wan said and pointed to Kylo. “And currently destroying the mask.”

“That’s a good sign”, Anakin said. “Right?”

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon made helpless gestures.

Mace Windu sighed. “He’s getting more erratic. Let’s hope, that’s good for our side.”

“I kind of liked the design”, Anakin mumbled, only to earn glares from all around. He rolled his eyes. “Calm down, Masters. I’m not turning evil again. This was just a fashion statement. Besides – did any of you notice the silver? Light in the darkness? He literally is showing off that there’s still light inside him. But no mask is definitely better.”

  1. **Leia**



_Leia_ , Anakin whispered, watching his dying daughter in space, after some imperial fighter had blown up the bridge of her ship. _Leia, don’t give up!_

And as if she really heard him, he sensed her reacting and reaching for the Force in order to survive.

 _Leia?_ he carefully tested. He might not get through to Ben, but apparently _did_ Leia hear him.

_I know, you are there, father. Don’t worry. I know how to safe myself. I sensed Ben was here – and he didn’t pull the trigger. I hope he can be saved._

_We do, too…_

He pondered for a moment about giving her some intel he just became aware of. _Leia, there is a connection forming between Ben and Rey. I feel something building. I just don’t know, if it started on its own or if someone is behind this._

 _A Force connection?_ she asked surprised.

_Yes. Some kind of bond. And no matter what its origin is – it could help turning Ben back. With your help, Rey could get through to him._

Leia slowly nodded. _Do... Do you know, who she is?_

_Of course._

She nodded again.

_And now, get back to that ship!_

Leia engulfed herself with the Force and let it bring her back to the ship.

  1. **Touching Hands and burning trees**



_I never felt so alone._

_You are not alone._

_Neither are you._

“Rain and a nice fire – a very romantic evening”, Aayla Secura said, earning some appalled glances from the other Jedi ghosts.

She shrugged. “Don’t look at me like that. You’ll see. And if you don’t believe me, ask Leia.”

The Jedi didn’t reply – they watched how Rey held out her hand to Kylo, wondering how this would turn out.

The moment the fingertips touched, a powerful wave ran through the Force. The ghosts exchanged surprised glances.

“How can this be?” Mace Windu asked. “How can they touch hands? I never saw a connection like that before.”

“Not sure I am yet”, Yoda said slowly, surveying the two enemies.

Rey and Kyle startled, when Luke stormed in and blew up the hut.

“Okay, he overreacted a little… But it’s good. She’s getting through to Ben”, Obi-Wan said with a sigh. “Too bad, Luke interrupted them.”

Yoda weighed his head. “Not to say how this would have developed.” He looked to Aayla Secura. “But right, you might be, young Secura.”

She just showed them an I-know-expression.

The Jedi watched Rey and Luke argue about Ben’s turn.

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Why does my son have to be so pessimistic now? I can’t watch this anymore.” He turned on his heels and walked away.

Yoda watched where Luke was going and decided to follow him.

And to _talk_ to him.

Half an hour later, an annoyed Obi-Wan Kenobi was waiting for him, when he returned.

“You set the tree on fire, Master Yoda?! _THE_ tree?!?!?! Is this your idea of helping to get saving the galaxy back on track?!”

“Patience, young Kenobi”, Yoda just replied.

  1. **The end of Snoke**



_I feel the conflict in you. It’s tearing you apart._

“If only he would listen to her…” Obi-Wan sighed, watching Rey and Ben in the elevator to Snoke throne room.

“Couldn’t we just open her handcuffs?” Anakin suggested.

“I’d rather get them stuck in the elevator and see what happens…” Aayla Secura mumbled.

“Not interfering we can today”, Yoda said.

So, they watched.

“Well, she’s very persistent with calling him Ben”, Qui-Gon remarked admiringly.

Obi-Wan nodded. “She’s on the right track. Maybe she’ll get through to him soon.” He looked to Aayla Secura. “Now I see what you saw in the beginning. The tension between them is almost palpable.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, watching them so near together. “Oh, kiss her already!” he suddenly exclaimed.

The others looked at him with raised eyebrows.

In that moment Rey stepped back and the elevator doors opened.

Anakin made an exasperated gesture, because the moment was over.

“Now it’s getting interesting…” Obi-Wan said, pointing towards Snoke.

_Young fool. It was I who bridged your minds. I stopped Ren's conflicted soul. I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you and you were not wise enough to resist the bait._

“At least we know now where that Force connection come from”, Qui-Gon said.

“Pfff…” Obi-Wan made. “Is he serious? Doesn’t he see that Ben is on the brink of turning?”

“Says one of the men initially denying that there actually is something between them”, Aayla Secura remarked.

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together, acknowledging her words, but not answering.

They kept on watching – and worrying.

Anakin showed a grimace. “I have to try harder getting through. Ben needs to hear the real me.”

Suddenly Qui-Gon made a step forward. “Look at him… something’s shifting. Snoke still doesn’t realize. Something’s about to happen.”

They watched Rey trying to get her light saber and finally calling Kylo Ren’s saber through the Force.

“Hello”, Obi-Wan commented, glancing at Kylo. “He doesn’t even try taking it back from her. That’s interesting.”

“Could this really be it?” Anakin asked surprised and exited.

“Not yet, I fear”, Yoda sighed. “But seeing we will.”

Anakin rolled his eyes again, when Snoke called Kylo Ren his worthy apprentice, son of darkness and heir apparent to Lord Vader.

“Calm down, Anakin”, Obi-Wan said, noticing what Snoke’s words did to him.

“If I could, I’d throw him a ledge down the Death Star’s reactor again”, Anakin replied, crossing his arms.

“We all would…” Obi-Wan mumbled, getting a stern glance from Yoda for that remark.

“Look!” Qui-Gon suddenly said, pointing at the light saber next to Snoke. “Ben is shining through. He’s misleading Snoke.”

Impressed they watched him igniting the saber with the Force, kill Snoke, then directing the saber to a completely surprised Rey. She and Kylo started fighting the guards.

“Uhm…” Anakin started. “Not sure if that’s progress or not.”

Qui-Gon stepped next to him. “Hard to say… I still sense Kylo, but his mask is cracking more and more. There is much of Ben showing, but for the moment he is some twisted mix of both.”

“Oh”, Obi-Wan made surprised, seeing how Rey threw the blue light saber to Ben’s aid. “That’s quite a leap of faith.”

Yoda sighed and lowered his head, when he felt another shift.

“Oh no…” Obi-Wan exhaled heavily, when he sensed it too.

Kylo Ren walked to Rey and tried to convince her to take his hand in order to rule the Galaxy with him. The ghosts watched and a sad mood took over.

_You come from nothing. You’re nothing. But not to me._

“Wait, did he just declare his love?” Anakin asked baffled.

“Huh”, Obi-Wan just made.

Aayla Secura smiled knowingly. “Told you so.”

Silence fell and they watched Rey actually lifting her hand.

“Uh-oh, is she taking his hand?” Anakin asked with wide eyes.

“Is that a marriage proposal?” Aayla Secura added, surprised herself now.

“Huh,” Obi-Wan made again, when Rey called via Force for the saber and a Force battle for the sword between her and Kylo started.

Aayla Secura rolled her eyes, turned and walked away. “I can’t watch this anymore. I’m starting to hate this star-crossed lovers theme.”

Rey and Kylo pulled via Force at the light saber – and it suddenly exploded.

Anakin’s jaw dropped. “What the hell just happened?”

Obi-Wan shot him one of his typical glares. “The stubborn Skywalker genes just happened.”

Anakin returned the gaze with a pout.

Yoda nodded sadly. “More patience we need.” He extended his hand and reached out in order to make sure that Rey would wake up before Kylo. “To safety she must get quickly.”

Five minutes later the ghosts heard Kylo Ren telling Hux that Rey had killed Snoke and then declaring himself the Supreme Leader.

“Didn’t see that one coming…” Obi-Wan breathed.

Anakin ran a hand over his face and sighed disbelievingly.

  1. **Duel on Crait**



“Do you feel it?” Obi-Wan asked the others. “Luke is reaching out for us. He has a plan.”

“A dangerous one”, Anakin remarked.

Qui-Gon, Yoda and the others nodded.

Yoda closed his eyes for a moment, listening into the Force. “But done it can be. Helping we must.”

“It will kill him”, Anakin said quietly, lowering his head.

“Yes”, Yoda just answered slowly.

They gathered in a circle and concentrated on Luke Skywalker who was asking them for help in order to hold on long enough to do two things by projecting an astral body to Crait: Trying to turn Ben and – if without success - stalling him in order to save the rebellion.

Luke and Kylo fought. Rey freed the rebels. Luke conceded and Kylo got furious, learning the truth.

The Jedi Ghosts looked to Ahch-To, where Luke became one with the Force.

He finally appeared in their middle.

Luke looked around. He smiled at Yoda, Obi-Wan – and his father.

“You were with us all this time”, Luke concluded.

“Yes”, Yoda simply said.

“And of course you know who Rey is.”

“We do”, Obi-Wan said.

“Good, then we’re all up to speed”, Luke replied.

They watched Rey lifting the rocks at the cave and the members of the Resistance getting into the Falcon. Silently they saw how Kylo realized what had happened and how Rey glared at him through the bond, closing not only the Falcon’s door, but shielding herself from the bond.

“And what now?” Obi-Wan asked. “She literally closed the door for him. Impressive that she learned to close herself off from the bond, but how can she influence him now to come back into the light.”

Luke just smiled knowingly. “Don’t worry. She’ll be able to block him when she’s awake, but they certainly will continue seeing each other in their dreams. I saw those glances in the hut. They’re falling in love with each other. He’ll try to regain access to the bond – and her resolve will falter eventually.”

  1. **A terrible revelation on Exegol**



Hearing Palpatine’s voice sounding all through the galaxy shook the Jedi ghosts to the core.

Anakin Skywalker didn’t say one word. He just started staring into the darkness of space, feeling completely numb and empty.

He didn’t speak to the other ghosts again until the day and moment Kylo Ren entered the Emperor’s throne room.

_I killed Snoke. I’ll kill you.  
My boy, I made Snoke. I have been every voice, you have ever heard inside your head._

“This son of a bitch!” Anakin hissed, trying to not lose his temper. “I can’t believe, it was him, pulling the strings all along. Why didn’t we see that?!”

Yoda sighed. “The question that is, young Skywalker.”

“That’s why I couldn’t get through to Ben. Palpatine was shielding him from everyone except himself and the connection to Rey”, Anakin concluded bitterly. He moved to go away.

“Where are you going?” Obi-Wan called after him.

“I know, I repeat myself – but I can’t watch this anymore. I have to talk to Leia again and help her to reach Ben. If I can’t get through to him, she’s the only hope now.”

“No, Rey is”, Obi-Wan disagreed.

Anakin stopped for a moment. “Leia needs to do what Han and Luke couldn’t. She needs to pull him back far enough from the darkness with her love, so Rey can finally finish turning him back. She almost succeeded in Snoke’s throne room. This time it will work. He knows now what Palpatine did to him and that Rey was right. I’m sure everything will work out.”

Obi-Wan and Yoda watched him disappear.

  1. **The lightsaber**



Luke rolled his eyes when he saw Rey burning the stolen TIE fighter on Ahch-To.

“Stop the eye rolling, Luke. She does this, because she follows _your_ example”, Obi-Wan scolded him.

Luke pursed his lips. “Okay, that’s enough. I can’t watch this.”

He vanished – only to appear within the flames and catch the lightsaber she was throwing right in that moment.

“Great…” Obi-Wan commented. “If he ruins this, I won’t speak to him the next hundred years…”

When Luke returned, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Yoda, Mace Windu and Anakin were already waiting for him. Some others joined them.

“Foolish that was”, Yoda told him.

“No, it was necessary.”

“Let’s just hope, Palpatine didn’t notice that we are watching and helping”, Qui-Gon said. “Rey will need all of our help soon.”

Waiting until then wasn’t easy.

They wanted badly to help, when Rey and Kylo fought each other on the destroyed Death Star. But they trusted Anakin who trusted Leia who gave her life to get through to her son.

“But why isn’t she becoming one with the Force?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Because of her son, I suppose”, Yoda said. “If dying he must, guiding him, she will.”

Anakin took a deep breath. “I just hope, this doesn’t go south. Rey lost a lot of her strength today. First healing the snake, which weakened her and enabled Kylo to almost kill her, and then healing Ben. We need to fight with her, the next time she calls us. And if you won’t, I’ll do it alone!”

  1. **Defeating Palpatine for good**



_Be with me._

“This is it”, Anakin stated firmly.

The others just nodded and reached out into the Force, connecting with Rey, giving her their strength. And as they did, they felt the dyad and the love that made it a shining beacon of light.

“I never saw something like this before”, Obi-Wan whispered in awe.

They saw Ben crawling up from the abyss.

“He’ll have to hurry”, Qui-Gon remarked worried.

“Everything fine will be”, Yoda said calmly. “Balance the bond will bring, and life it will protect.”

The Jedi ghosts watched Rey die, Ben running to her, cradling her, bringing her back to life. Like a strong swirl of wind the Force flew around the Jedi ghosts.

Everyone but Yoda exchanged confused glances.

“What was that?” Anakin asked.

“Life”, Yoda simply replied.

They saw Rey coming back to life. Seeing Rey and Ben kiss made them hold their breaths, only to hold it again unwillingly when a lifeless Ben fell to the ground.

“But you said life!” Anakin yelled in disbelief and shock. “He can’t be dead! Master Yoda!”

“Can we do something?” Obi-Wan asked desperately, trying to keep calm. “This can’t be how this was supposed to end, can it?”

They watched Ben disappear. Yet he didn’t join them.

“Don’t worry”, a new voice made them turn their head.

“Leia”, Anakin breathed surprised.

“Hello, father”, she said with a smile. Then she silently greeted Luke with a fond glance.

“Ben… He’s…” Anakin tried, but words failed him.

Leia’s gaze wandered to Rey, who was clutching the black clothes. “Just wait…” she whispered.

The Jedi did as she told them.

_“This is not fair", Rey hissed. “Come back…” She whispered. Then she looked the sky. “Bring him back!”_

“Is she talking to us?” Obi-Wan wondered.

“To us. To the Force. To the Universe. Take a pick”, Leia said with a sigh.

“But where is he?” Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment. “I don’t feel him one with the Force.”

“I’m not sure myself”, Leia replied. “I felt him ascend the moment I did, but something pulls him back and doesn’t let him fully go, I think.”

“The dyad”, Luke concluded with a firm voice.

A startled noise from Rey made them look to her again. The young woman was still holding the back fabric, but she wasn’t suddenly alone anymore.

**_Ben._ **

Her voice was echoing like thunder through the throne hall and all through the Force.

A young man in Jedi clothes was suddenly kneeling in front of her and smiling. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

With a strangled noise of happiness Rey fell around Ben Solo’s neck and his arms instantly closed around her, holding her as close as he could.

The Jedi ghosts watched surprised, but content.

“What just happened?” Obi-Wan finally asked.

“He died and since he had returned to the light, he would have become what we are. But he didn’t want to leave and the dyad didn’t allow them to be separated anyway”, Leia explained. “Two that are one, remember? Which means one literally cannot live without the other as long as the bond connects them.”

“How do you know that? You just… uh, arrived”, Obi-Wan said.

Leia smiled. “I knew for a long time. He’s my son, after all. And Rey is… well, my daughter-in-law.”

“Yes, he certainly will ask her to marry him after all they went through”, Mace Windu agreed with a nod.

“Who said the man has to propose?” Aayla Secura threw in.

Leia chuckled. “I didn’t say anything about a wedding. Rey hasn’t been a Palpatine in a long time – but a Solo. She and Ben just don’t know it yet.”

The Jedi gave her baffled glances.

Finally Anakin rolled his eyes, when he had an epiphany. “The bond.”

“The bond.” Leia confirmed with a smile.

“I’m getting a headache”, Obi-Wan mumbled, rubbing his forehead. “It’s been one crazy ride since those two met.”

“Then you better sit down for the next part”, Leia retorted dryly.

“What? Why?” Obi-Wan replied, but did as she said.

“Didn’t you listen to Master Yoda?”

Obi-Wan frowned. The others also looked at her confused.

But Luke closed his eyes for a moment and held out his hand towards the couple, using the Force to confirm what he suspected. “Life…” he repeated.

“Yes, they’re both alive and…” Anakin started a little annoyed, but trailed off when the penny finally dropped. “Oh.” He blinked. “ _Life_.”

Leia smiled. “When bringing Rey back to life, that son of mine mixed up the wishes for her to life and having a family. He not only gave her life, but also created a new one.”

Mace Windu groaned. “Oh dear, a child descending from the two most powerful Jedi bloodlines in the galaxy. Does that mean we’re standing here again in twenty-something years and have to worry about the fate of everything again?”

“I’ll just ignore the offence against my family”, Anakin retorted and walked away.

**Plus one: The diaper menace**

“Awww…” Anakin made, when he and the Force ghosts of Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa and Obi-Wan Kenobi were gathered in the nursery of one Leia Skywalker-Solo.

They watched the three months old girl laying in a cradle and looking up to them.

Anakin waved to her. She giggled, sensing and seeing them through the Force.

Force ghost Leia smiled at her granddaughter.

Luke and Obi-Wan watched Rey walking into the room and taking the baby into her arms.

“We’ll have to hurry, if we want to make it in time, Ben!” she called back through the door.

“No need to hurry.” With a typical Solo smile he walked into the nursery. “The party for our little princess can’t get started without her.”

Rey chuckled. “Yes, but I don’t want to make our guests wait for us. I…” She trailed off, then sighed and looked at her daughter. “And you just had to do that now? I changed your diaper only fifteen minutes ago.”

Ben chuckled.

Rey sighed again, then she looked straight to the Jedi ghosts. “Any volunteers?”

Their jaws dropped. Except for the grandmother.

“Since when do you see us?” Leia asked casually.

“Since a few days after Exegol”, Ben replied instead of Rey as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Rey nodded.

“You never let it on”, Leia said.

“Neither did you”, Rey replied and shifted the baby in her arms a little. “So?”

“We’re ghosts”, Luke answered evasively.

Rey tilted her head and gave him an intense glance. “Didn’t stop you from catching the lightsaber I threw towards the burning TIE.”

“She has a point”, Obi-Wan told Luke, then raised his arms in defeat towards the couple. “Sorry, not the baby type and I have to… uh, help Master Yoda with… something”, he added, vanishing quickly.

“I have to go to check on the progress of building the new Jedi Academy”, Luke quickly said and also disappeared.

“Uhm…” Anakin started. “We should postpone that to a time when you’re not in a hurry.” He gestured as if he had to go and vanished.

Ghost Leia rolled her eyes and shook her head. She walked to the changing table and picked up a diaper.

But, wordlessly, Ben took his daughter from his wife. “I got it, Mom. But thanks”, he said and started changing the diaper.

Leia smiled and stepped to Rey. Together they watched and waited.

“You look happy”, Leia finally said to her daughter-in-law, telling her with a glance how proud she also was, how Ben handled fatherhood.

Rey smiled. “I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> "A door once opened, may be stepped through in either direction" is from an episode of Doctor Who, in which the doctor takes a look into Reinettes mind and she simply turns the tables and sees into his.


End file.
